


Royal Fire - Ficlets

by RileySavage7



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: AUs, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baysha mention, Charlynch got me in my feelings, Comforting Becky, Daddy Kink, Dessert, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Charlotte, F/F, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Post-Break Up, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-06-15 13:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15413904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileySavage7/pseuds/RileySavage7
Summary: Enjoy these short, but adorably sweet CharLynch ficlets.





	1. Chapter 1

"Becky! I swear, sometimes I think you love that phone more than you love me. Now switch it off, put it down and cuddle with me". 

Charlotte tried to keep her voice down. Asuka was already kind enough to allow Becky to bunk with Charlotte for the night, she did not want to disrupt the woman even more. 

"I was just - ", Becky began. Charlotte interrupted. 

"Paying more attention to your screen than to your girlfriend. Your very irritated girlfriend". The blonde woman turned to face the other way, grabbing at the covers to make sure Becky was completely exposed to the frosty temperature of the room. The Irish woman had on only a white tank top and grey shorts. 

"Oh, Charlie... ", she pleaded. She climbed on top of Charlotte and kissed her on her temple. 

"Don't be mad at me". She buried her nose into Charlotte's hair. 

"I can't help but be mad - you're ignoring me". Charlotte gently pushed at Becky. 

"I was just waiting", the fiery one said softly. 

"Waiting for?", the goddess like blonde inquired. 

"For Asuka to fall asleep". She nodded towards the slumbering Japanese woman. Charlotte couldn't hide her smile. She kicked the covers off of her, so that Becky would be on top of her body without any extra layers keeping them apart. 

"We have to get up super early tomorrow - we don't have all night", Charlotte said as she helped Becky take off her top. 

"Don't worry, I'm almost there already... Your Instagram is good for that these days".


	2. It's Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your daily fluff of the Charlynch variety. 
> 
> Also, so proud of Becky and her win v Carmella! 
> 
> Anyways, inspired by my love of tattoos...

Charlotte gently thumbed across her wrist. The inky 'RQ' still stung a little, but this wasn't her first tattoo. She hadn't showed it to Becky yet - she was afraid of her reaction. What if she thought it was weird? They had only been dating for five months. They've known each other for years though - they were, are, each other's best friend, even now. Charlotte loved Becky and being with her made Charlotte happy - happier than she'd ever been. And she knew that once Becky said those three words she'd been waiting to hear, that she would have the courage to say it back. Then nothing else will matter. Not the insecurities Charlotte had in herself, not the fears Becky had about the relationship. 

Charlotte heard a knock at the door. She knew it was Becky because no one else would knock like that. She smiled as she opened the hotel door. 

"You're a sight for sore eyes", Becky said with a grin. Charlotte rolled her eyes, then pulled Becky into the room. She locked the door behind them. 

____

"You're getting so good at that, by the way" Becky panted. She looked over at Charlotte who laid next to her, completely naked. 

"Thank you - but it's all thanks to my excellent tutor", the taller woman said, almost breathlessly. 

"I think you mean, bexcellent tutor". Becky climbed on top of Charlotte - straddling her waist, and ran her hands down the woman's amazing biceps. 

"Yeah, I'm sorry, Bexcellent One. Why don't you teach me how to do that thing with the - "

Charlotte was interrupted by a squeal coming from her Irish girlfriend. 

"Char, what is this?". Charlotte knew she was referring to the tattoo. 

Charlotte bit her lip, a tell that she was nervous.   
"It's just... a reminder of who I belong to". Their eyes met as Charlotte said this. 

Becky inspected the tattoo again.

"D-do you like it?"

Becky lifted Charlotte's wrist to her mouth and placed a gentle kiss on the initials. 

"I love it and I love you".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it. This might be my fave work yet.


	3. Who's yer daddy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is like, the closest thing to smut I've ever writting. But don't worry - it's fluff. 
> 
> WARNING: Daddy-kink ahead.

Becky and Charlotte were kissing. No, scratch that - they were eating each other's faces off. The room was almost dark, only lit by the light coming from outside and there wasn't much of that since they were up ten floors. 

Charlotte was naked, but for her white lacy underwear. Becky was dressed in a blue shirt which had Charlotte's name on it. It was too big for her. 

Becky broke away from Charlotte's hungry kisses. 

"Should I take this off?", she asked and tugged at the shirt. 

"Yes, what kind of question is that?", the self declared Queen asked and bit down at her lip hungrily. 

Becky took the shirt off. "Do you want me to pull off these? ", she asked and tugged at the waistband of Charlotte's panties while gently tracing her index finger right where she knew Charlotte wanted it to be. 

"Oh God yes, daddy!"

Becky pulled away. Charlotte looked up, searching for Becky's eyes. 

"Did you just call me 'daddy'?". Charlotte couldn't place Becky's tone. Amusement? Bemusement? 

Charlotte swallowed away the lump in her throat. Great, she thought, now Becky thinks I'm a weirdo, too. Both of her ex husbands had always complained about it. Sometimes they'd even grossly accuse her of thinking about Ric while they were being intimate. But it wasn't true - she didn't have some perverse fantasy to be with her father, the mere thought of it made her shudder. She just liked being treated like a princess in bed. To everyone else she was the Queen, but alone with the person she was with, she was just a brat who needed a 'daddy' to care for her - to tend to her every need. And maybe that was wrong - Charlotte didn't think so at first, but her experiences made her think twice. She'd tried to hide her weirdness from Becky, but now it was all out in the open. 

"I'm so so sorry, Rebecca. I know it's weird but I swear, I'm not thinking about my father". The blonde woman had a look of sadness coupled with fear on her face. Her eyes glistened with tears. 

Becky gave a sympathetic smile. Then she thumbed away a stray tear that rolled down Charlotte's cheek. 

"It's alright, sunshine... Daddy's here", the orange haired woman said and continued kissing her girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely hope you guys liked it. I know some people don't like to get too freaky - so I kept it respectable. OMG - if it made you cringe, please tell me.


	4. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things just can't wait. 
> 
> A Charlynch love story.

It felt right. When she was with Charlotte, everything and everyone that would usually upset her just faded away. That's how Becky Lynch knew she loved Charlotte Flair. 

"What are you daydreaming about?", Sami asked, almost cautiously. 

Becky was sitting on a stairway, hugging her knees. 

"Nothing much. Hey, Sami... Let's say a person is in love with their best friend - a hypothetical person of course- do you think it's wise to tell the friend?"

Sami Zayn shrugged. "It depends, I guess. Becky what's going on?". He had a quizzical look on his face. 

"You spend your whole life waiting. When you're a kid you can't wait to get older. Then you get older and you wait for your big break. Later on in life you wait for someone to come along and make you happy. If that person doesn't come, then you just wait to die". Becky looked up at her friend. He had an unreadable expression. 

"What are talking about?". 

Becky got up to her feet. "I'm done waiting, Sami". 

She walked up to where Charlotte was waiting for her entrance music to start playing. 

The taller woman smiled at her best friend approaching. 

"Hey, came to wish me good luck?", Charlotte asked. 

"I'm in love with you". 

Charlotte's music started playing. She looked at Becky. Their eyes were locked, Becky's full of nervous excitement, Charlotte's full of questions. 

"Charlotte, you gotta go!", one of the stagehands said. 

A smile spread across the blonde's lips. 

"They can wait", she said as she pulled the Irish woman in for a kiss.


	5. You Loved Me Once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a post-break up fic, because I'm sad so everyone else should be too!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listened to 'Once' by Maren Morris when I wrote this. It's SUCH a good break-up song.

Charlotte watched them sitting at a table just a few feet away, Mandy practically on Becky's lap. They were giggling and whispering into each other's ears. 

"Okay, Char - you gotta let it go. You and Becky... ", Naomi started. 

"I know, Naomi. You don't have to remind me". Charlotte spoke softly. Her eyes were still on Becky and her new, whatever Mandy Rose was to her. 

"It's been six months. She's moved on and honestly, I think you should try to do the same". 

Charlotte shrugged and took a sip of water. 

"You know who's single?" Naomi poked the blonde on the shoulder. "Carmella". 

Charlotte rolled her eyes but said nothing. She didn't want a new girlfriend - she wanted her old one back.  
She still loved Becky and she would do anything to go back and fix everything that went wrong. Everything that went so horribly wrong. 

"Girl, bye. I can't deal with you when you're like this". Naomi got up from the table and placed a firm hand on Charlotte's shoulder. 

"You both deserve to be happy. Look at her, she's happy. Now it's your turn". Naomi smiled down at Charlotte and left the restaurant. 

The blonde glanced over at Becky and Mandy again. Becky had one of her incredible arms around the Golden Goddess. Mandy rested her head on one of Becky's shoulders. The orange haired woman placed a kiss on top of her girlfriend's head. 

It felt like someone stabbed Charlotte right in the gut every time she saw the two of them together. Seeing them this affectionate felt like someone was twisting the knife again and again. She could feel a tear roll down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away. She looked down, took a few deep breaths and tried to compose herself before calling the waiter over. All she wanted to do now was pay the bill, lock herself up in her hotel room and try to sleep before the show.  
Charlotte looked up and scanned around for the waiter. Instead she saw Becky and Mandy leaving the restaurant hand in hand. She watched as they chatted happily until she could no longer see them as they disappeared down the sidewalk. 

It's like she forgot she once loved me, Charlotte thought and wiped away a stray tear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Charlotte =(
> 
> On the flip side, Mandy Rose in a fic for once! Seriously, we need more of Mandy and Sonya on AO3.


	6. Cherry Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is NOT a euphemism! 
> 
> Enjoy this CharLynch fluff.

Becky looked at the cookbook and then to the chocolate mess in front of her. 

"I don't think that's right, Charlie". 

Charlotte, who stood with her hands on her hips, resisted the urge to roll her eyes. 

"You think? I told you not to add that much milk". 

Becky took a spoon and poked at what was suppose to be a chocolate mousse cake. 

"Maybe we can tell them it's pudding". The Irish woman had half a grin on her face. 

Charlotte was not amused. "We can't take this to Sasha and Bayley's party". 

"Why don't we just buy dessert? They won't mind". Becky looked at Charlotte, but the blonde only stared down at the mess they'd made. 

"It's a potluck party... You can't just buy a... Nevermind". Charlotte sighed and wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. 

Becky sensed her perfectionist girlfriend's frustration. 

"Why don't you go lie down for a bit, love? The party's in a few hours. We'll figure something out". 

"But what about this mess?", Charlotte asked with a frown. 

"I'll clean up, don't worry". 

Charlotte conceded. Becky sent her off to bed with a quick kiss. 

\---

Charlotte woke up at five, a good two hours later. She hadn't realized how tired she really was. She made her way to the living room to look for Becky, but the Irishwoman wasn't there. Charlotte checked in the kitchen and found Becky crouched down by the oven. 

"Bex, why is the kitchen still a mess?". 

The oven timer went off before Becky could say a word. She put on one of the mitts and opened the oven door. She slowly took out the pie that had been baking. 

"Wait, what is this?", Charlotte asked. 

Becky placed the pie on the cooling rack. 

"Cherry pie. The cherries are from a tin, and the pastry was a hassle, but it's all homemade". Becky smiled at Charlotte. 

"I know it's not the decadent and sophisticated dessert you wanted, but... "

Charlotte's boa constrictor hug made Becky stop talking and just smile into her girlfriend's shoulder. 

"I love it. It's perfect - just like you".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, Becky is the best girlfriend everrrrr.


	7. Fake-up

Becky rummaged through the last of the drawers. There was nothing in there she wanted to take with her. 

"Don't forget your damn stuffed toys!" Charlotte called out and threw a plush toy Becky's way. 

"Keep it - for when you're missing me", the orange haired one said with a bitter smirk on her face. 

"That's never gonna happen". Charlotte threw another toy towards Becky. 

Becky took her backpack and a bag with her ring gear. 

"Can you hurry the heck up? I have someone coming over in ten minutes". Charlotte opened the apartment door and signaled for Becky to leave. 

"Couldn't wait to get your lover over here, could ya?". Becky stood in front of Charlotte. She hated having to look up, but she held her gaze. 

"Let's just say he's got something I need right now", Charlotte said with a smirk. 

Becky shook her head and chuckled. "And after two minutes when he's done and you're still waiting, don't text me, sunshine". 

Charlotte shoved at Becky. Becky shoved back. Then, the taller woman grabbed the shorter one and kissed her roughly while pulling her back into the apartment. 

\---

"Char, you awake?"

Charlotte moaned softly and held on tighter to Becky. 

"So that's a yes", Becky said with a smile. 

Charlotte sat up, still holding on to Becky's arm. "That was really fun". She placed a kiss on her girl's head. 

"It was. It gets better every time we do it". Becky sat up, too. She looked around the mess of a bedroom. 

"Did you really have to throw my stuffed animals around though?", she laughed and kissed Charlotte sweetly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Issa fake break-up... 
> 
> Don't worry y'all, they were getting their kinks - nothing but happy times in my ficlets!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet CharLynch for your day.

Becky's eyes fluttered open and the first thing she saw was Charlotte's perfect lips, curved into a sweet smile. 

"Aww, why'd you have to wake up? I really enjoyed watching you sleep", the blonde woman said and moved closer to Becky. She took a strand of the Irish one's fiery hair and gently tugged on it. 

"God you're so weird sometimes", Becky teased harmlessly. Her voice was deeper than usual right when she woke up. Charlotte loved her girlfriend's still-sleepy voice. 

"Gosh, Bex - do you even know how hot you sound right now?". Charlotte traced her index finger down Becky's neck. 

In return Becky reached out to gently caress Charlotte's cheek. 

"Of course I sound hot. You insist on having two blankets in August, woman". 

"You know that's not what I meant. I just love your voice", Charlotte traced Becky's jaw with her thumb. 

"Why?" It came out serious, too serious for Charlotte's liking. She looked into the other woman's eyes. Her brown orbs had less of a glint in them then usual. 

"Why do I love your voice?", the older woman questioned. 

Becky rolled onto her back and looked up at the ceiling. 

"Yes. Everyone's always got something to say about it and... It's usually NOT very complementary. Why would you love it?". 

Charlotte sighed and propped herself up with her elbow. She noticed Becky swallowing down the lump in her throat. 

"Becky... Rebecca look at me". Becky had a pout on her face, but she turned to face Charlotte. 

"I love you, everything about you. Even the parts of you that you don't love. Those parts I love enough for the both of us". A faint smile ghosted Becky's lips. 

Charlotte took Becky's hand in hers and spoke again. "I know how you feel about your voice is up to you, but I will never stop trying to make you love yourself even more than I do". 

Becky had a real smile on her face now. She moved closer to Charlotte and kissed the blonde with as much passion as she could muster. 

"Now how about we cover ourselves from head to toe with these TWO blankets and cuddle?", the Irish woman asked. 

"Won't that be so hot?"

Becky grinned. "Oh you have no idea, lass".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course Charlotte loves Becky's voice - who doesn't?


	9. You Loved Me Once - Prequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a little prequel to You Loved Me Once, mainly cos I've been listening to sad music all day and I wanna get everyone else in their feels, too.

They locked pinkies one final time. Becky smiled despite the tear rolling down her cheek. She knew it would hurt - leaving Charlotte - but she never thought it would hurt this much. The orange haired one wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. 

"Dammit, I'm such a mess". She let go of Charlotte's digit and looked up at the blonde's tearstained face. 

"I don't want to sound like a cliche but... I'll always love you, Char and I want you to be happy". 

Charlotte bit down on her own lip, attempting to keep herself from sobbing out loud. She crossed her arms and nodded. All she wanted was for Becky to leave so that she could break down and cry in peace. 

"I'll see you around, Straight Fire". Charlotte only just managed to get the words out.   
Becky flashed a sad smile back at her just before she closed the hotel door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't want my babies to ever break up, but I love a sad fic.


	10. Inventing A Time Machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Becky is an inventor!

"Come on, Becks. Let's go to bed". 

Charlotte didn't want to nag at her wife, but it was eleven o'clock at night, the rain was pouring down outside and all she wanted was to cuddle with Becky and fall asleep in the woman's arms.   
It had been way too long since that happened. What with Becky's obsession with building a time machine taking up most of the orange haired one's time. 

"You go and I'll be there in a couple of hours, love"

"A couple of... Nope, you're not doing this again". Charlotte grabbed Becky by the leather apron. "We never spend time together anymore... I just miss my wife". 

"And your wife misses you, too... but Charlie, I'm making really good progress here... " Becky said with a pout. 

Charlotte sighed and let Becky loose from her grip. 

"I suppose I can't stand in the way of you inventing a freaking time machine". Charlotte lifted Becky's goggles from her eyes, set them on her head and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. 

Becky grabbed Charlotte by the waist, dipping her down as if though they were dancing. The blonde giggled at her wife's lightheartedness . Becky brought her back up and gave her a peck on the cheek. 

"When this machine is up and running I'm taking you back in time and we can give ol' Fred and Ginger a run for their money, yeah?"

Charlotte just smiled and wiped some soot off of Becky's cheek. 

"It's a date, babe".


	11. Are You Keen (wah)?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "... now you have the perfect opportunity to introduce yourself and you're BITCHIN' out?"
> 
> "I'm not bitchin' out... And what does that even mean?"

"Go!"

"Nope".

"Do it!". 

"I can't! Stop shouting, I don't want to cause a scene". Charlotte crossed her arms and gave Naomi an annoyed look. 

"You've been daydreaming about this girl for MONTHS, coming to her boring ass vegan café just to see her and now you have the perfect opportunity to introduce yourself and you're BITCHIN' out?"

"I'm not bitchin' out... And what does that even mean?"

Before Naomi could say anything, the orange haired owner appeared. 

"Everything to your liking?", she asked in her Irish accent. 

"Oh yeah... This quinoa is amazing", Charlotte said really loud for some reason. Naomi practically face palmed. 

"Well our quinoa is king-oa. Get it?", the orange haired woman gave a nasally chuckle. 

Charlotte couldn't wipe the smile off her face. Naomi watched the exchange, narrowed her eyes, cleared her throat and spoke. 

"I'm Naomi and this is my friend Charlotte. She's 31, she's a personal trainer. She likes long walks on the beach, binge-watching the Twilight movies and also she's a big ol' homo who's got a crush on you". Naomi winked at Charlotte. "You're welcome", she said as she got up from the chair. 

"Lunch was on you, right Char?", she blew a kiss and made her way out the tiny café. 

"I... She was just...", Charlotte began. 

"I love the beach", Becky said with a cheeky wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on an AU spiral over here... But I love it so whatever.


	12. Chapter 12

Charlotte looked up from her magazine and saw Becky smiling as she typed on her cellphone. 

"Should I be worried?", she asked nonchalantly, secretly hoping she was just being neurotic. 

"Don't be daft, woman. I don't even look in any other lass' direction". 

Charlotte walks over to where Becky is seated and climbs on top of her, legs straddling her Irish girlfriend. 

"And what about the other night when you were ogling Zelina, hmm?"

Becky scoffed. "I wanted to see her moves - she hasn't wrestled in a while". 

"Mmm... ", was all Charlotte said as she began kissing Becky's neck. The shorter woman put her phone down and ran her hands up and down Charlotte's thighs. But the blonde stopped kissing her and reached for Becky's discarded phone. 

"Really?", Becky asked slightly annoyed and very turned on. 

Charlotte gave a triumphant smile and checked the phone. Her eyes scanned the screen four, five times. 

"Char... I can explain... "

"Really? How can you explain Googling 'how to propose to your girlfriend'?", Charlotte asked with an excited glint in her eyes and a cocky smile on her face. 

"Like this". 

Becky reached into her pocket and revealed a silver band with a sapphire adorning it. 

"I've been waiting for the right time...trying to make it perfect because that's what you deserve..."

Charlotte crashed her lips into her girlfriend's and kissed her fiercely. When she pulled away she had a wide grin on her face. 

"Yes."

"Y-yes?"

"Of course, you big Irish idiot". Charlotte kissed her again with same amount of passion. 

"Hmm, lemme... lemme put the ring on ya, lass". Becky took Charlotte's hand and shakily slid the ring onto her finger. The blonde kissed Becky on the forehead. 

Now Becky was the one with the triumphant smile as she looked down at the ring on Charlotte's finger.

"Perfect".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proposal fic - check!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little angst never hurt anybody... A misplaced spear might though...

Becky winced as Charlotte put the icepack on her aching shoulder. 

"Does it hurt?", Charlotte asked softly. 

"Yes it bloody well does", Becky spat back. 

"Fuck you, don't talk to me like that", Charlotte shoved the icepack into Becky's lap and left the bedroom in a violent haste. 

"Char, come on! I'm sorry". Becky made her way to the living room. She found Charlotte bundled up on the couch, sobbing into her knees. 

"Love, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout at ya. Come, look at me". Becky sat down next to Charlotte and stroked her hair. 

"I know you didn't mean it... I just... I feel so fucking guilty. I hurt you, Becks. I'm supposed to be a professional - instead I'm injuring my own goddamn girlfriend". She wiped the tears with the hem of her t-shirt. 

"Well... fiancée, to be precise", Becky joked and nudged at Charlotte with her elbow. 

"I'm sorry, Becky... I know I've already apologized but..."

Becky placed her good arm around Charlotte and gently kissed her temple. 

"Shhh... I'll be fine. I've taken worse bumps and bounced right back. You know nothin' can keep ol' Becky Balboa down". 

Charlotte managed to chuckle. She allowed herself to melt into Becky's body, to revel in her closeness and sink into her touch. 

"Why are you so good to me?"

"'Cos I love ya - even though you're a fuckin' botcher".


	14. Tears Are Gonna Fall, Rolling in the Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During SummerSlam when Becky and Charlotte hugged and all was right in the world still. 
> 
> I have a lot of feelings about this and I just had to write SOMETHING. 
> 
> Might be the first kayfabe compliant thing I've ever written. 
> 
> The title comes from an Adele song that is now the theme song for this fued.

Charlotte held on to Becky tighter than she had ever done before. She didn't want to let go. She knew that once she did everything between them would change. 

"You did good, Charlie", the Irish woman said into Charlotte's shoulder. 

"I love you. I love you so much". Charlotte held her hand up to cover her face. She was suppose to save the tears for later. 

"We have to do it now, love". 

"No, we don't. We can stay like this - they'll be pissed but I don't care". 

"Yes you do. You know you do". Becky teared away from her tall, blonde girlfriend. She hated seeing Charlotte this depressed, this vulnerable - and in front of a crowd no less. She knew Charlotte never wanted anyone to see her like this. 

Charlotte pulled Becky in for another hug. Unscripted this time. 

"Promise me you'll always love me". 

Becky swallowed down the lump in her throat. 

"I promise".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The summary was longer than the ficlet! Haha. 
> 
> Tumblr me at RileySav7


	15. Murder Wives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU as f**k

“Why the fuck is there a dead body in the living room?!”

“Thought you might find the juxtaposition amusing – don’t freak out”. Becky said while flipping through the channels. 

“Fuck... You can’t keep doing this. What if the landlord shows up unannounced? Or the cops? What then?”

Becky settled on watching Cartoon Network. “Chill the fuck out Charlie... You just got home. How about I make you a nice cup of tea?”

Charlotte walked over and inspected the fresh corpse lying on the carpeted floor. He was a he, for starters – tall, pale, early thirties perhaps. The blonde woman sighed and shot a look at the redhead curled up on the couch.

“Chamomile with honey please”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't forget about this ficlet collection - it's just been a crazy few months. Expect regular-ish updates.


	16. Sleepless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER. Reference to implied past abuse.

They laid down in bed, limbs still intertwined. Becky didn't sleep until she was sure Charlotte was completely flat out. But even then, she still worried that Charlotte would wake up again, screaming because of the terrible things he had done to her. Screaming because the visions in her nightmares were so vivid. And that's what ate at Becky the most - the fact that she couldn't protect her woman from the bad dreams.  
Most nights she hardly got any sleep. No, she had to stand guard. She had to keep Charlotte safe. Tonight was no different.

Charlotte tossed and turned, mumbled incoherently, let out soft sobs.

_How can I sleep when she needs me?_

Becky gently stroked Charlotte's hair, tucking a stray blonde lock behind her ear.

"I can't shield you from those dreams, love. But I can be here when you wake up. Always", she whispered. 


End file.
